


i overthink your punctuation use

by neenswrites



Series: Kenma Ship Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenswrites/pseuds/neenswrites
Summary: Kozume Kenma: HiKozume Kenma: I’m your assigned partner for Marketing 1101Kunimi Akira: Oh good you messaged me firstKunimi Akira: Here’s my number 0X-XXXX-XXXXKunimi Akira: It would be easier to just text-Kunimi and Kenma are assigned as partners for their final presentation project. Kunimi and Kenma have never met each other face to face.This'll be fun.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kunimi Akira
Series: Kenma Ship Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850572
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	i overthink your punctuation use

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feihart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihart/gifts).



> HI [TAE](https://twitter.com/bakchimin) SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO POST BUT YOUR FIC IS STARTING MY FIC DUMP FOR THE NEXT WEEK SO THERES THAT ALDSKFJASD
> 
> (also everyone should check out tae's iwaoi [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427387) its very very very very good)
> 
> TY TO [MUI](https://twitter.com/Muiplum) FOR BETA READING THIS FOR ME MWAH TO 2/4 HAWSMAN 
> 
> (also every should check out mui [art](https://twitter.com/Muiplum/status/1324128772522561536?s=20) its very very very very good)
> 
> anyway, here's a kuniken :)

Kenma blinked slowly out of his daydream as the class he sat in dwindled to a close. Thank goodness. The entire lecture had been so boring that he was only seconds away from risking it all, and pulling his DS from his backpack.

General education classes made absolutely no sense to Kenma. Wasn’t the point of his last twelve years of education to make sure he  _ got _ a general education? Why did he have to take another two years of them?

At least he was able to find one that could be applied to his major, if only barely. Intro to Marketing wouldn’t have been his first choice of elective, but if it meant he could get into classes that he actually needed for his degree in Business Management, then he would suffer through it.

“Before we leave today,” the professor said as she closed down the presentation that was being projected in the front of the class. “As you all know, the final exam for this class is approaching in just a few short weeks. However, I have decided to add a group presentation as part of your overall final score.”

Kenma’s blood went cold. A group project. In college. For a final.

The last thing he wanted was to shuffle around the enormous classroom, asking people he had literally never spoken to before to be his partner on a project that would determine their final grade.

He would have dropped the class if he’d known about this earlier.

“I have also taken the liberty of assigning partners for everyone,” the professor continued. Kenma's eyebrows rose quickly in surprise as most of his other classmates sighed in disappointment. An assigned partner was much less daunting.

She changed the screen on the projector, and suddenly there were a list of names, all grouped in two.

It took Kenma all of one second to realize that the professor had simply grouped them by last name. He almost snorted out loud. He scanned the list until he found his name in the second column.

Listed right under the name Kozume Kenma was the name Kunimi Akira. Kenma blinked, and then quickly jotted the name down before stuffing his things in his bag. 

Kenma would just message the other student on the online portal for the class. There was no need for him to walk around the room, calling out a stranger’s name like some of the more obnoxious students were doing. 

So caught up in trying to pack up as quickly as possible, he didn’t notice the one student who managed to slink out the class before he could.

Later that day, when Kenma was in the bedroom of his apartment and desperately trying to ignore the loud jumping coming from the unit above him, he pulled up the web portal for his class and scrolled down until he found the name Kunimi Akira.

Kozume Kenma: Hi 

Kozume Kenma: I’m your assigned partner for Marketing 1101

Kenma frowned, wondering if he should introduce himself properly. It felt silly when his name was right there, but maybe that was the norm for these kinds of things. His fingers hovered above the keys of his laptop, before he slumped over with a sigh.

Why did there have to be a group project for this stupid class? Talking to new people was the worst. 

Before he could overthink any more, his classmate replied.

Kunimi Akira: Oh good you messaged me first

Kunimi Akira: Here’s my number 0X-XXXX-XXXX

Kunimi Akira: It would be easier to just text

Kenma’s eyebrows twitched up. It would be strange to text someone he’d never met, but the guy was right that it would be much easier. 

It just sucked he had to be the one to send the first message. Again.

Whatever. Kenma would just send the guy - Kunimi - a quick message so that they could exchange each other’s information.

15:41: hi this is kenma

15:41: from the intro to marketing class

**15:42: ...kozume-san?**

15:42: just kenma is fine

**15:43: u can’t call me akira**

15:43: wasn’t going to but okay

15:43: so

15:43: kunimi

15:43: have you looked at the assignment yet

**15:44: yeah it’s really low maintenance**

15:44: oh thank god

15:46: um sorry if you were excited about it

**15:46: yeah no, i’m as happy as u are**

**15:46: so i figure we can just share a google slide and split the work**

15:47: that sounds so perfect

15:47: do we even need to meet up for this?

**15:47: if ur okay not meeting, than so am i**

15:47: again that sounds perfect

**15:48: wow i am so glad we got paired up**

**15:48: i really thought u were going to be one of the high energy ppl in the class**

**15:48: and ask me to pick the topic i’m the most passionate about**

15:48: gross

**15:48: thank god u get it, imagine if u were the guy from the front row**

**15:49: who sent his coffee flying try to answer a question on the second day**

15:49: maybe i am

**15:49: then pls learn to chill**

15:50: lmfao

15:50: hes not that bad tho

15:50: or not as bad as the guy who always answers a question after emiko

15:50: usually very loudly and usually very wrongly

**15:51: i...have not noticed that**

15:51: once you do, you’ll never be able to miss it

15:51: i think hes trying to impress her

15:51: even tho im pretty sure she doesnt even know he exists

**15:51: lmao rip**

**15:51: i will keep an eye out**

**15:52: maybe it's not that bad**

15:52: its that bad

**15:52: wow ur ruthless**

**15:53: the poor guy probably doesn't deserve this**

15:53: i mean ig he does manage to be the one entertaining thing in the class

**15:54: there’s this other guy who falls asleep almost as soon as the class starts**

15:54: maybe thats me

**15:54: honestly based on everything else you’ve said**

**15:54: i almost believe u**

15:55: i cant even fight u on that

-

Somehow, this class was harder to pay attention to than the last. 

It wasn’t that Kenma hated the idea of marketing, but he genuinely did not know why they had to go through so many theories of persuasion for an intro level class. The professor just kept listing more and more and Kenma felt his focus wane with each new technique broughtup. 

Even worse, though, was the fact that Kenma knew there was someone in the class he could complain to about.

Kenma already had trouble not simply pulling out his phone during class before, but now that he knew he could message Kunimi, the temptation was even stronger. They texted a lot more than Kenma thought they would, more than Kenma texted anyone these days. Kunimi was funny in that dry sort of way that had Kenma muffling his snickers into the palm of his hand. Plus he and Kenma both agreed about how much better life was when you just tried a little less, and it made Kenma feel at ease knowing he didn’t have to try hard to impress Kunimi. 

Kenma would much rather be talking to him than sitting through what felt like the tenth example of the foot-in-the-door method. 

“What was the difference between that example and all the rest?” The professor asked. Kenma blinked slowly and in the next instant Emiko’s hand was in the air. She was one of the few people Kenma knew by name in class. As an aspiring marketing major, she had gone around the class and given everyone a business card on the first day. It was admirable even if just the thought of doing that made Kenma was to curl even further into his hoodie.

“In this last example, the small request was practically impossible to say no to,” Emiko said clearly after the professor chose her. She gestured as she spoke, her shiny hair swaying behind her. “This is probably the best way to utilize the foot-in-the-door technique and it helps make the request seem as reasonable as possible.”

Kenma assumed she was right, but he wasn’t paying attention to the professor’s response. Instead, he was scanning the room until he landed on the guy who sat one row and a few seats down from Emiko. 

The poor guy’s eyes were trained on Emiko with a dopey expression on his face, and Kenma felt his lip twitch up in anticipation for what was to come next. 

“So given what we’ve talked about for foot-in-the-door technique, what do we think door-in-the-face technique could be about?”

Kenma grimaced at the thought of learning yet another technique, but his mood improved as he saw the guy quickly raise his hand.

“To get as many doors slammed in your face as possible,” the guy - Nishikori, Kenma was sure his name was - said just a touch too loudly. Most people didn’t even glance at him, and the professor was kind as she corrected him. 

Kenma smirked at the display - his usual reaction when he noticed how gone for Emiko Nishikori was. Then, so quiet he was sure most people missed it, Kenma heard the sound of someone snickering.

Kenma straightened in his seat, and tried to sneakily look around to find the source of the laughter. However, it was done as soon as it began. 

Kenma bit his lip consideringly, and decided that he had paid enough attention to the lecture for the day. Carefully sliding his backpack even more in front of him, Kenma quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a quick text to Kunimi. 

13:23: subtle

It took Kunimi less than a minute to reply.

**13:23: yeah as subtle as nishikori huh**

If Kenma had to disguise his sudden laughter as a cough, that was no one’s business but his own. Well, and the person looking at him from the back of the class with a fond expression on their face.

-

12:08: is it me or does this project feel like

12:08: busy work

**12:13: oh it’s definitely busy work**

**12:13: busy work for our final**

**12:13: which is the dumbest thing ever**

12:15: would it even be an intro class if half the coursework wasnt unnecessary and dumb

**12:16: okay but it's our final**

**12:16: we’re already doing an exam**

**12:17: why,,,do we need,,,a group project**

12:17: to boost networking and connections

12:17: or something

**12:18: wow u were prepared**

12:18: thats what my roommate said when i complained to him about it

**12:19: he sounds like a nerd**

12:20: he is

12:20: he’s a marketing major

12:20: and his boyfriend is a tax evader

12:21: so they both are really encouraging about my business degree so i can bail them out if needed

**12:21: lmao why do i feel like u won’t tho**

12:21: bc i definitely wont

**12:22: ur roommate sounds like fun tho**

**12:23: my roommate makes me get up earlier than i need so i don't miss the bus to campus**

12:23: you bus?

**12:24: yeah**

**12:24: that's another reason most group projects suck**

**12:24: i don't live walking distance of campus and the library is so far away from everything else**

12:25: there are only reasons why group projects suck

12:25: and no reasons for why theyre a good thing

**12:26: yeah i get that**

**12:26: meeting new ppl can be nice tho**

**12:27: especially the interesting ones**

Kenma lowered his phone slowly before smushing his face into his pillow. There was no one around to see the blush creeping up his neck, but the sensation was embarrassing nonetheless. 

Flirting was so much harder to detect through text, but that felt like flirting. It read like flirting.

Whatever. Flirting was for crushes, and Kenma did not have a crush.

-

This was not a crush. It could not be a crush.

Kenma didn’t even know what Kunimi looked like - not that Kenma cared all that much for looks. But this was the last thing keeping him sane. He couldn’t have a crush on a guy he’d never even seen before. 

Except now that was all Kenma could think about. 

Was Kunimi tall? Short? What were the colors of his eyes? Was his hair dyed, a mohawk, messy, styled up to point to the sky, or would he be one of the few people in Kenma’s life with normal hair. 

And Kenma knew it wasn’t in his place to pry. Kunimi hadn’t asked for any pictures or indicators of what Kenma looked like, so it probably wasn’t right for Kenma to try figuring it out on his own.

But Kenma’s curiosity won out over his sense of right and wrong. 

So the next time Kenma sat in his class, he pulled out his phone yet again. However, instead of sending a text and immediately tucking his phone away, Kenma sent his text and kept his eyes trained on the rows of students in front of him.

Kenma sat towards the back of the class, far back enough that the professor almost never even looked at him, but not so far back that he had to strain to see the powerpoints. There were only a few rows behind him, and a good portion of the seats in those rows were empty.

So it was just his luck that when he got a text back, no one sitting in front of him had pulled out their phones. So Kunimi had to be sitting behind him. 

Kenma tried not to sigh audibly. It would be such a pain trying to subtly get a look at the students behind him.

He glanced down at the message Kunimi sent him, not expecting much in response to his own lackluster text, but his eyes widened at what awaited him. 

**13:15: very funny kenma**

**13:15: but you might want to pay attention to the lecture**

**13:16: ur hoodie doesn’t do as good a job as you think at hiding the fact that ur texting**

Kenma fought every single urge that was pushing him to whip his head behind him. Kunimi knew him. Kunimi knew what he looked like. Kunimi knew that Kenma came to class almost exclusively in oversized hoodies with his hair a tangled mess on his head.

Kenma slid further into his seat, not caring how obvious his embarrassment might be to Kunimi. The other guy was already one step ahead of him anyway. 

However, once the class was dismissed, Kenma was ready to fix that. He stood up, trying to casually tilt his body towards the back of the classroom. But it was no use. There was no way for Kenma to tell Kunimi apart from any of the guys sitting behind him. 

Kenma glared, annoyed and a little frustrated, when his gaze caught onto another. The other man was taller than Kenma, but not outrageously so. His eyes were ice blue, and his hair fell neatly on his head. He kept Kenma’s gaze for a moment, before passing by him and continuing towards the exit of the room.

Kenma released the breath he’d been unknowingly holding.

_ Could that have been… _

He shook his head. This was just him projecting now. There was no way Kunimi was the first hot guy Kenma happened to lock eyes with.

He’d just try searching up his name. 

-

**17:50: so the presentation is coming up soon**

**17:50: i feel like we should practice it at least once**

17:51: ugh

**17:51: same**

**17:51: but i also don't want to fail**

17:52: god imagine having to take this class again

**17:52: i would rather drop out**

17:52: lol

17:52: so where do u want to meet

**17:53: i'm willing to meet at the library**

17:53: nice

**17:53: if u can bring me a coffee for my effort**

17:54: less nice but fine

17:54: what’s your coffee order

**17:55: vanilla cold brew**

**17:55: the biggest size u can carry**

17:56: okay i’ll bring you a cup even tho coffee is gross

17:56: its funny tho

17:57: i know your coffee order but not what u look like

**17:57: ignoring what you said about coffee being gross**

**17:58: u don’t know what i look like????**

17:59: why so many question marks

17:59: when would i have gotten the chance

**18:00: i mean ur seemed observant enough**

**18:00: i figured you would’ve noticed**

18:00: notice what? 

**18:01: whatever**

**18:01: but ig i’ll see u tomorrow**

18:02: tomorrow?

**18:02: you got anything else planned?**

Kenma frowned. The answer was no, but Kunimi didn’t know that. He texted him just as much before the situation truly dawned on him. 

He was going to meet Kunimi. In less than 24 hours he was finally going to meet the guy he’s been spending the past few weeks texting and, honestly, flirting with.

Kenma bit his lip at the nerves swirling around this stomach. So maybe he had a bit of a crush.

-

Kenma wandered around the library, trying not to look as lost as he was. He had never stepped foot inside the building - not when he had access to his apartment, which was so much more convenient and private - and now he was shuffling around, trying to find the study rooms. 

It wasn’t until he got to the second story that he had any luck. The room numbers were a little hard to see without getting close, but the study rooms did all have windows so Kenma could peak in and see if he saw anyone familiar. 

The first one he saw had a large group of girls all typing on their laptops at a speed that intimidated Kenma to his core. The next one had a couple sitting much too close for any studying to be happening. The next one was empty. The one after that had the hot guy from his class. The one next to it--

Kenma’s mind grinded to a halt.

Turning a full 180, Kenma looked back in the room he had just passed. There, sitting at the table with his phone in his hand and a bored expression on his face, was the hot guy Kenma had seen in his Intro to Marketing class just a couple of weeks ago. 

And right next to the window was the study room number. The same study room number Kunimi had texted Kenma to meet him at.

Kenma wondered about the possibility of simply walking away, dropping the class, dropping the  _ degree _ , and just walking straight into the ocean.

Then his phone buzzed in his pocket, and a giddy feeling rose in his chest at the possibility of it being Kunimi, and he knew he wasn’t going to run away - no matter how quickly his heart seemed to be pounding in his chest. 

Taking a steadying breath, Kenma opened the door to the room with a carefully blank expression on his face. Kunimi looked as he entered, and besides the slight raise of his eyebrows, his face looked just as passive as Kenma’s felt.

Then, Kunimi’s lip quirked up.

It softed his face in a way that had Kenma’s lips parting in surprise, and before he could think twice of it, he was saying, “I’m Kenma.”

Kunimi’s smile widened. “Yeah, I recognize the hair.”

Kenma resisted the urge to touch the blonde half of his hair and shrugged. So Kunimi hadn’t been bluffing about knowing what he looked like.

“Why don’t you dye it again?” Kunimi asked, eyes wandering over him. “Or just cut it?”

He didn’t sound judgemental - or, too judgemental at least. He sounded more perplexed than anything else, and Kenma allowed himself to tuck one of the strands hanging by his face behind his ear.

“Too much effort.”

Kunimi blinked once at Kenma. “I have never related to anything more in my life.”

Finally, a grin made its way across Kenma’s face. “I’m glad we have that in common. It makes up for your awful coffee order.”

Kunimi snorted, and Kenma was sitting at the table beside him before he could think twice about it. 

The rest of the afternoon followed easily. They had most of the project finished already, so it really was a matter of practicing how they would present.

Only, most attempts to do that were thwarted by their flirting.

Because now that they were in person Kenma was sure - Kunimi was flirting with him. And Kenma was flirting back. Easily. Happily.

“That took way longer than I thought,” Kunimi said as he slumped back on the chair. Kenma chanced a glance at his phone, and was surprised to see that it was already well past six. 

They had been at this for over three hours. Kenma didn’t quite want it to end yet.

“God, and now I have to go  _ all _ the way across campus to get to the bus stop,” Kunimi drawled, tilting his head in Kenma’s direction. “I feel like you owe me another coffee for that.”

Kenma bit his lip and gazed at Kunimi consideringly. He thought about how easy it was for him to be himself around Kunimi, how much the other man understood him, how their silence felt as comfortable as their flirting. 

He decided to push a little more.

“I’ll do you one better,” Kenma said, turning in his chair until his knees brushed Kunimi’s. “Why don’t you just come back to my apartment? Since your apartment is  _ such _ a long way away.” 

Kunimi’s eyes widened a fraction before a smile made of pure satisfaction made its way across his face. “Well,” Kunimi said, dragging the word out. “It would be much less effort.”

Kenma brought a hand up to hide how wide his own smile was. 

“That’s what I was thinking too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kuniken will always have a special place in my heart, specfically bc of their matching reactions during the adlers v jackal game
> 
> heres my [twitter](https://twitter.com/neenswrites) if u wanna say hi!!


End file.
